Weather?
by 1223334
Summary: Natsuki and Shizuru highschool fluff !.. Why is Shizuru always using the same excuse, the weather. She never thought the weather could actually cause a...
1. Chapter 1

Enjoy the story.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

The sun was bright and the clouds were blue and clear. Today seems to be a wonderful day with such a perfect weather.

A girl about the age of 13 with raven hair flowing side by side her head is walking steadily with her oak haired friend who is slightly taller and older around the age of 14.

A 'ding dong' sound could be heard from two blocks away where a school stood.

"Oi, Shizuru we better ran or else we might be late for school"

"Yeah, I think so too Nats-

Before the oak haired girl could finish her sentence she was grabbed by the hand and pulled hastily to the direction of the school.

"Come on Shizuru we don't want to be late."

With that they started to run faster. Wind blowing wildly onto their faces.

The raven haired abruptly stops as she realises they were there.

With the wind blowing wildly, their hairs ran through their faces blocking their view.

The oak haired girl not realising her friend has stopped kept on running until she collides with something soft and fell.

"Ouch" winces the raven haired girl.

Hearing this sound the oak haired girl opens her eyes and gasp.

She then realises she ran over her friend both falling down with her ending on top straddling the younger girl.

From the top, Shizuru looked down at her friend who was still wincing in pain.

Looking closer the older could see that her friend does not fasten her first two buttons on top of her shirt, giving her a pretty clear view of what's inside.

The raven haired finally getting over the pain opens ups her eyes and looks up at her friend straddling her just to get a shock

"Oi… Shizuru your nose is bleeding!"

* * *

TBC 

Tell me what you think and please review !


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy the story

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oi… Shizuru your nose is bleeding!"

Hearing this, the oak haired girl raises her hand to her nose just to feel a watery substance.

She was really bleeding alright.

"Ara… I think Natsuki's right"

The younger girl sits up and gently pushes the older girl on top of her to the side.

"Hmm… you seem alright" states the raven haired as she moves her hands to the latter's forehead feeling her temperature

"You want to go to the nurse?"

"No, It's okay Natsuki… I'm fine… really I think it's just the _weather_"

Surprised the raven haired girl looks up to her friend with a child like gaze.

"Really… I've never heard of a weather that causes nose bleeds" she answers in a confused voice.

"Yeah, when the weather changes too quickly, your body doesn't react well with it causing your body to have some form of reaction which causes your nose to bleed…" says the brunette in a scientific tone trying to sound convincing.

She knew pretty well of what _**really **_caused her to have a nose bleed. But there was no way she was going to tell her friend that. It would just seem too weird and perverted…

"Okay, whatever you say Shizuru…" replies the younger who was still a bit confused.

* * *

Arriving at school they each went to their own separate ways to class. 

Class was like the usual boring and uninteresting.

It was the 5th period of class now and both girls would be having sport together since both their teachers agreed to have a double class.

"Hey, Shizuru" the raven haired says in a friendly tone as she walks up to the brunette.

"Hello, Natsuki"

Both girls walked up to the gym.

Inside the gym they were ordered to do 3 laps of jogging around the whole area and to separate in to two teams to play basketball.

By the end of class they were all sweaty and out of breath.

"Okay, everyone I want you all to shower and get yourselves cleaned up" states the sports teacher.

Moving inside the huge bathrooms both girls go into one of the showers and wash up.

Finishing up, they both stepped out of the shower at the same time with just a towel covering their bare body.

"That shower sure felt great ne Shizuru?" says the younger girl while leaning on the wall.

"You got that right Natsuki-chan" smiles the brunette.

They both stood there for a couple of minutes before finally deciding to get changed.

"Let's head to the lockers and change Natsuki"

"Okay" says the younger girl.

As Natsuki moved to walk towards the direction of the lockers she felt something tugged her back.

Confusion showed onto her face for a minute before realising that her towel was tugged off her body by the coat hanger while she was leaning on the wall.

'Shit' she thought as she tries her best to cover up her bare body. A crimson blush soon covered her face.

The brunette just stood their frozen with her mouth open.

She had witnessed everything that had happened to her friend.

Her feet felt like they were literally nailed to the floor and her eyes never leaving her friend… well never leaving her friend's naked body to be more précised.

Looking up, the younger girl stares at her friend with a puzzled look that soon changed to shock.

"Shizuru, your nose is bleeding _again_!"

Hearing this, the brunette again reaches up for her nose and again feels a watery substance on her hands.

"Ara…Ara…" says the brunette trying to stop her nose from bleeding.

Yanking her towel back from the cloth hanger she then hastily puts it around her naked form.

She turns around to face the brunette with skeptical look on her face while cocking an eye brow up.

-

"Let me guess something to do with the _weather _again?"

* * *

TBC 

Hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, here is another chapter of _weather_ so sit back and enjoy.

**

* * *

****Chapter 3**

Exiting class a raven haired could be seen walking out with her face scrunched up deep in thought. She was so deep in thought she hardly noticed all the people that she almost knocked over who in return glared daggers at her.

_No, it can't be… but what about the 1__st__ incident…no that was just a coincidence … coincidence? That it happened again and you were there… no it could have happened to anyone!... do you really believe that?... yes!... no you don't because your arguing against me and if you forgot __**I am you**__!...oh shut up! … Hahaha you just told yourself to shut up... grrr damn I'm annoying… You just figured that out now… would you SHUT UP!... Fine! _

_There's only one way to settle this once and for all and that is… _

* * *

"What's up with her?" a redhead asked the girl in front of her. 

"Who?" looking around Mai scanned the halls and came to a halt when she spotted a raven haired. "Oh Natsuki… I don't know she's been like that ever since P.E class."

"What happened in P.E?" the redhead asked curiously.

"We did class work and discussions like the usual… Nothing out of the ordinary" states the orange haired girl simply.

Raising an eye brow up the redhead looks up at Mai. "Come on think more carefully… what was the work about? What about the discussions?"

"Work was the usual… discussions? … hmm…We talked about the human body and how they function…"

The orange haired then clapped her hands together like she has solved a problem.

"Wait! Come to think of it Natsuki seemed really into the discussion."

"So… your point is?"

"Well you know how Natsuki is, she is never the one to listen and pay attention in class especially with class discussions."

The orange haired girl then changed into a thinking pose. "I can recall Natsuki saying that she'd rather do work than listen to boring lectures."

"And you know how much she hates work" the orange haired added.

"What was the discussion about?"

"Umm… something about how hormones affect peoples body"

"Go on…"

"We just talked about some symptoms of it."

"What were the symptoms?"

"Umm… apart from getting sweaty palms and not being able to speak properly we mainly discussed one particular symptom... and that is a nose bleed."

A big grin then took place on the red heads face.

"Speaking about nose bleeds did you see when Fujino was having a major nose bleed in the bathroom yesterday?!" laughed the redhead out loud.

"Ha Ha Ha… yeah and Natsuki was butt naked and was trying to cover her body! She was so red!" said the taller girl.

Both were now giggling and laughing really loud that people close by gave them weird glances but that still didn't stop them from laughing their heads off.

HA HA HA HA………… **HH-A?!**

Both eyes opened up wide, so wide that they looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Their mouths left a wide gap, wide enough to fit a tennis ball through.

They abruptly stopped laughing as their brain connected the following pieces together.

Natsuki naked + Shizuru nose bleed equals **Shizuru has the hots for Natsuki! **

* * *

Entering the classroom a certain brunette could be seen studying. The raven haired girl walks slowly up towards the brunette. Her face tinted with a crimson blush. 

Noticing the faint sounds of foot steps the brunette looks up.

"Oh hello Natsuki"

"U-hh hi..Shi-zuru…" the younger girl mumbles.

"My my we seem to be a bit shaky… not to mention red as a tomato" teased the brunette as she closes her book and takes a sipped out of her tea.

The raven haired turned even redder hearing the brunettes' words.

"Did something happen?" asked the older girl curiously

Not answering the question the younger looks at the brunette sitting down with a determined face.

"Natsu-

The brunette was cut of by the raven haired.

"I want to test a theory" simply stated the younger girl.

The brunette was taken a back from this. Never before had she seen the younger girl so determined and red before.

"What kind of theory?" asks the brunette as she gains back her composure.

The raven haired looks down at her friend with a very red face. She seems to be clutching her shirt very tight.

_To hell with it! _She thought.

"This" without waiting for an answer she pulls her hands apart along with her shirt revealing her bare front for the whole word to see, In this case for the brunette to see.

Eyes opened wide and her jaw slacking opening and closing. Shizuru was speechless.

The brunette was indeed very surprised by her friend's actions then again not surprised enough to stop staring.

-drip drip

The brunette looks down on the desk to find red pools of blood.

She then realised she was bleeding **again.**

Looking down at the bleeding brunette she then re- does her buttons of her shirt.

With a triumphed grin she hands the older girl a box of tissues.

"I guess my theory is correct"

"So much for the _weather_ ne Shizuru?" teased the younger girl enjoying the change of positions.

This time she was the hunter not the hunted.

All the brunette could do was blush harder.

As the raven haired turned to leave, Shizuru then smiled inwardly.

_Just you wait my Natsuki… just you wait… _

* * *

TBC

Tell me what you think and please review !


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, here is another chapter I hope you enjoy reading it!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

The sky was a deep shade of blue and the sun like always was shinning radiantly. It seemed today was another perfect day. A normal day some would say.

The school had just ended and the students are rushing out like a stampede of bulls. I guess you could say that not many people liked going to school and one particular person that is suited in this category would have to be the 'ice princess' also know as Natsuki Kuga.

The raven haired steadily walks out of the school building and heads to her bike. She was glad that school was over and that she could finally ride her bike without having to worry about getting up early for school, seeing as tomorrow would be Saturday.

"Neh, Natsuki wait up!"

The raven haired abruptly stops as she hears her name being called out. She turns around to see Shizuru walking quickly to her direction.

"Natsuki what are you doing today?" asks the oak haired girl anxiously.

"Mmm...nothing much maybe a ride to the city, why?"

"Could I come with you, since I got nothing else better to do?"

"If you want." states the raven haired simply.

"Okay thanks Natsuki!"

Shizuru then gives Natsuki a bear hug. The latter just blushes at her friend's actions not used to this kind of affection.

The raven haired then handed the brunette her helmet. "Come on Shizuru lets go."

They both got on the bike and sped off to the city.

* * *

"Shit!, I think it's going to rain" shouts the raven haired as she maneuvers her bike faster, wanting to take cover before the rain starts to really pour.

This just had to happen though the raven haired angrily. She was actually enjoying her time with her friend cruizing the street. She liked the feel of the wind going through her hair and face when suddenly she felt a drop hit her nose, then another and another and that's when she realised it was raining.

"Shizuru, I'm going to drive us to my apartment since it closer, you can stay there for the time being till the rain stops okay?" voiced the raven haired as she speeds up the bike to get to their destination quicker.

"Okay Natsuki" the brunette says in a sad tone convincing the younger girl that she was sad about the rain when actually she was jumping up and down in joy inside.

If the raven haired wasn't facing the front then maybe she could have seen the brunette smirking to herself…

* * *

Reaching the apartment both girls hurriedly walked inside and shut the door close. They got to the apartment in only minutes time but still that didn't mean that they were not soaked from head to toe. The rain sure changed quickly from just a sprinkle to pouring out like crazy.

"Here, go to the bathroom and change into this while I get us some fresh clothes." says the raven haired as she hands the brunette a towel.

The brunette murmurs a 'thanks' and heads to the bathroom.

As for the raven haired she heads to the bedroom in search for fresh clothes to wear for her and her companion.

* * *

Entering back into the lounge Natsuki walks towards the brunette with a pile of fresh clothes.

"Shizuru here is some fresh cloth-

The raven haired suddenly stops as her eye meets the brunette, the brunette's form to be exact. Her mouth opened up wide and her eyes nearly falling out of their sockets. What the? She never knew her towel was **that** small. She could almost see her-

"Ara …Natsuki was saying?"

Catching her self staring the raven haired immediately looks away. A blush soon covered her face.

(cough cough) "U-h, right… umm... he-re is some fre-sh clothes you could change in." stammers the biker.

The brunette flashes a triumphed smile as she accepts the clothes.

"Thank you Natsuki"

How she loved it when everything always goes her way. She loved seeing the younger girl stammer but not as much as when she blushes. God only knows how much she loved seeing Natsuki blush! She just looks so adorable.

She had been waiting for this day to come ever since Natsuki played that cruel trick on her about her 'theory'. She swore that she would get her back. She had been watching the weather channel everyday since that incident and had been hoping for a particular weather to come up. She knew that it would rain at this particular day and that's why she had asked the raven haired for a ride today.

And that's how she had ended up here. How she loved it when her plan always works. But mind you it is not over …yet.

Taking the clothes the brunette then smiles mischievously.

_Time to put the finishing touches… _

Out of nowhere the brunette drops her towel.

Her bare body now fully exposed she could feel the cold breeze hitting against her skin causing some goose bumps to show.

Right about now the raven haired could only look in shock and disbelief.

"SHI-ZU-RU!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" yells the raven haired with a very red face.

"Neh, Natsuki never said I couldn't change here."

The raven haired was about to retort back when she felt a drop hit her hand.

Huh? The biker looks carefully at the drop on her hand.

Blood?... What the-... no….no!…oh shit... please no…no…NOOO!

A very large grin took place on the brunettes face.

-

"Ara, Natsuki your nose is bleeding!"

_Mission accomplished._

* * *

TBC

You know what they say "revenge is sweet"

Thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
